


Cuéntame

by GargantaLlenaDeHiel



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Esto es lo que votaron, Hiper Soft, M/M, Resultados del concierto, Viva la mantita, Y de la mantita, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GargantaLlenaDeHiel/pseuds/GargantaLlenaDeHiel
Summary: Nuestro refugio puede ser...una manta.





	Cuéntame

_Es igual, vente conmigo, aún sigue vivo tu amor en mi corazón._

Cuando el tiempo y nuestra vida pasa, miras al pasado y no entiendes como eso que se te hizo tan grande y complejo, ahora parece tan pequeño e insignificante.

Tal vez era por eso que cuando lo vio ahí, solo y esperándolo en ese restaurant, no recordaba porqué se habían separado.

¿Cómo se iban a separar? Si míralo ahí, tan arrebatadoramente guapo, mirando el móvil y sonriendo.

Buah, su sonrisa.

Podría vivir eternamente en su sonrisa.

No quería ir todavía donde él estaba. Se apoyó en un pilar a la distancia, repasando su figura, sonriendo al notar que no ha dejado de morderse las uñas, que todavía sopla su flequillo.

E inconscientemente se acerca.

—No que haya sido fan de saborear el _raylex_ cuando te besaba, pero deberías volver a usarlo. –Bromea cuando finalmente llega a su mesa y lo sobresalta.

—No tiene gracia usarlo ahora que no me besas.

 _Ah_ …esa asquerosa confianza que tenían en el pasado aún estaba latente.

Se sonríen, y Agoney se siente como cuando te ponen un paño frío en una herida que ni siquiera sabías que tenías, pero notas el paño y sabes que era lo que te hacía falta para aliviarte.

Toma asiento frente a él, sin animarse a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Así que…

—Así que…

Rompen a reír y cualquiera que pasase por allí, notaría que sus risas están hechas para estar juntas.

Que ellos están hechos para estar juntos.

La conversación fluye como la seda, y el canario no entiende porqué temió tanto el reencuentro.

No que se reencontraran por voluntad propia, pero sus agentes sugirieron que colaboraciones en los discos de cada uno serían provechosas, después de todo ¿Qué voz era tan potente como para no desentonar al lado de la voz de Agoney? ¿Y qué voz podría pasar de suave y susurrante a agudos imposibles para acompañar los rasgados de Raoul?

Tal vez por eso no habían puesto objeción cuando se los propusieron.

Porque sabían que no había dos voces en toda España que encajaran como las de ellos.

—Y… ¿Cómo estás tú? –La pregunta del rubio fue hecha de manera tímida, escondiéndose detrás de su taza y dejando una sensación de calidez en el pecho que Agoney llevaba tiempo sin sentir.

Ya habían hablado de qué tipo de canción les gustaría hacer juntos, habían alabado los discos de cada uno y se habían puesto al día con los cotilleos que tenía sobre los otros catorce de sus ex compañeros.

Y estaban tan a gusto que Raoul fue el primero en ceder a preguntar por el terreno personal. Con cuidado, tomó su taza y dio el último sorbo a su bebida, más que nada por ocultar la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. Bajó la taza y –fiel a su mal hábito- carraspeó antes de contestar.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento por otro café? Este sitio se empezará a llenar en nada.

Ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos era fan del café.

Ambos sabían que estaban en la parte VIP del restaurant y que allí estarían tranquilos.

—Vale.

El café se enfrió, pasó luego a ser un zumo y cuando las luces de la ciudad brillaban desde hacía rato terminaron comiendo chatarra pedida a domicilio.

El _“¿Cómo estás tú?”_ dio lugar a los _“¿Y estás en algo?” “Buah, yo quería ver esa película” “Jope, nooo, que me da miedo” “Anda, no seas maricón” “Tú me volviste maricón” “Eso es mentira, yo solo te saqué del armario”._

Y sin darse cuenta, estaban viendo una película de terror, arropados por _la mantita_ de Mickey y cuando una escena terminó por asustar al catalán, se escondió debajo de ella.

Para su sorpresa, el canario lo imitó.

— ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó con ese acento que derretía el corazón del rubio.

—Pues esconderme.

— ¿La manta te protege de los espíritus de la película?

—Nunca subestimes el poder de Mickey Mouse, Micky.

Habían pasado a hablar en susurros, deslizándose en el sofá hasta quedar acostados, Agoney contra el respaldo y Raoul pasando su mano por su cintura para no caer.

Justo como cuando empezaron.

Y también ahora había una manta con superpoderes que los aislaba del mundo.

La noche continuó su ritmo, pero ellos no tenían prisa. Volvieron a susurrarse secretos, a picarse porqué sí, porque podían.

Cuando los dos se rieron del pasado que antes los había lastimado, Agoney supo encontrar la mano de Raoul, que ya lo esperaba para entrelazar sus dedos.

Aún con su refugio cubriéndolos, buscaron su mirada y el catalán llevó sus manos entrelazadas hasta sus labios, besando uno a uno sus nudillos.

— ¿Has encontrado la felicidad?

El miedo a esa respuesta hace que marque más las “ _s_ ” pero se relaja cuando los ojos de su niño no muestran inseguridad alguna.

—Bueno…he ido alcanzando todos mis sueños, ¿sabes?

El isleño asiente, porque le ha pasado igual. Cada una de las metas que vieron lejanas cuando cantaron en ese casting que iba a cambiarles la vida, se habían ido cumpliendo.

Ambos lo habían sabido con respecto al otro, su destino era triunfar.

—Pero no he dejado de soñar contigo.

Las miradas de los dos son tan brillantes, que podrían iluminar el cielo. Pero eso casi no lo ven, porque Agoney se ha acercado, con cuidado, pasando su nariz contra la nariz del rubio, despacio, mezclando sus alientos despacio.

Sus labios, tímidos se reencuentran en un beso lento, feliz, que es como si un volcán dulce hubiera hecho explosión en sus pechos y se estuviera derramando hasta cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Sus manos, ahora llenas por las manos del otro, se acarician, se sienten como nunca deberían haber dejado de sentirse.

Se separan, y el canario apoya su frente sobre la de su niño y sonríe al sentirlo suspirar con fuerza.

— ¿Podemos volver a soñar juntos?

Y ahí, cobijados por la  bendita manta de Mickey Mouse, la sonrisa esa que Raoul tenía reservada solamente para cuando lo desbordaba el amor, volvió a ser para él.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaaaa! Esto hiper mega soft es el resultado de la mantita y mi amor por los pencos y porque el drama en los fics y la realidad está siendo duro, así que un poquito de fluff nos viene bien.  
> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Me gustaría leerlos!  
> Abrazo,  
> Charli :)
> 
> PD: Ya saben nos vemos por tw @xDontBeSoShyx


End file.
